Celestial Moon
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: HP/SM Serena, now Sailor Cosmos, is alone. The Senshi, along with Mamoru and Rini had died three months ago while she was still SailorMoon. Now, with her new found cousin and sister, Serena goes to another country to start a new life..London to be precise


Celestial Moon

Prologue: A New Senshi and A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or SM. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the plot and my own created character, Hikari Taiyo. 

Warnings: Some OCCness.

"talking"

'thoughts'

~ settings ~

"Minna…" cried a white-haired girl in her bed. "I miss you so much."

The girl choked back tears as she stared at a framed picture she held in her hand. It was a group picture containing five teenaged girls, three older women, a man, two twelve-year-old girls and a little girl about five. They were grouped together with the white-haired girl at the center, besides her was the dark-haired man, who had his arm around her shoulders. The other women stood around them, in front of all of them were the two twelve year olds with the five year old girl besides them. All of then wore wide smiles on their faces.

Serena smiled. She remembered the very day the picture was taken. They were at the park, having a picnic. Minding their own business, not a care in the world. 

Serena's smile turned into a frown. But that was before it happened.

_"Sailor Moon! Run while you still can!" shouted Sailor Mars, looking back at the injured Sailor Moon as she sent a couple of arrows made of fire at the youma._

_"Nooo!!!" cried Sailor Moon as she saw Sailor Mars being hit by a large black ki._

_Before she knew it, Sailor Mars fell to the floor. _

_Dead……._

No! Serena shook the memory from her head. No! She shouldn't cry. Not now, not ever.

Serena wiped her tears away. It's been three months since the death of her friends and lover, along with her future daughter and little sister. During those lonely three months, she had fought the youma alone, eventually transforming herself to become Sailor Cosmos.

"Chibi-Usa, Mamo-chan, Chibi Chibi, minna…" muttered Serena sadly.

"I feel your pain Princess and I'm sorry," said a feminine voice behind her.

A startled Serena turned around to see a girl about her age, wearing a sailor outfit similar to hers. Except that where the red, gold and blue were, it was colored dark violet, sunny yellow, and icy blue respectively.

The mysterious girl wore a silver tiara on her forehead and a sun-shaped symbol was pinned on the center of her front bow. She also had long violet hair, naturally tinted with blue, tied into a high ponytail and cat-shaped silver eyes. On her hand was a golden staff, which looked similar to that of Sailor Pluto's except instead of the Orb being garnet, it was colored 

"Who are you?" asked a shocked Serena.

"I am Sailor Celeste of the Sun Kingdom. But when I am not in battle, my name is known as Hikari Taiyo," said Sailor Celeste.

'Light of the Sun,' thought Serena.

"I am here to give to you your true memories about the Silver Millennium," added Sailor Celeste and placed her hand on Serena's forehead.

Serena felt herself getting dizzy and closed her eyes as she saw a bright silver flash as she began to regain her memories.

_"Serenity!" exclaimed a girl behind Serenity. The girl had long  violet and blue tinted hair tied into a single braid down her mid-back and clear silver eyes shaped like a cat's. She wore a long flowing golden yellow gown fitted for a princess. On her forehead was the royal insignia of a silver sun._

_"Hello Celeste," greeted Princess Serenity, a wide smile on her face._

_"How's my cousin?" she asked as Princess Celeste approached her._

After fully she regained her memories, Serena opened her eyes with new recognition as she turned to glance at Sailor Celeste. 

"So you're my cousin…" said Serena in monotone.

"Yes I am," answered Sailor Celeste. She then pounded her golden staff to the ground twice and a white portal appeared besides her. 

"Chibi! Chibi!" cried a voice.

A small figure appeared from the portal and ran towards Serena, hugging the older girl tightly on the knees.

"Chibi! Chibi! Nee-chan!" 

Serena's eyes widen as she stared down at the little blonde-haired girl. "Is this?……"

Sailor Celeste nodded her head, her expression sad. "But she's the only one I could save in time,"

Chibi Chibi then turned her gaze to Sailor Celeste and the little girl's smile turned wider.

"Chibi Chibi Kari-chan!" cried Chibi Chibi gleefully, her crimson eyes sparkling. 

Serena nodded her head at Sailor Celeste in understanding and hugged Chibi Chibi tightly. 

"I miss you so much Chibi Chibi," said Serena to the little girl, tears flowing down her deep silver blue eyes.

"Come," said Sailor Celeste as she pointed her staff in the portal's direction. The portal then turned from white to green.

"Its time to go," Sailor Celeste added.

"To where?" asked Serena, clutching Chibi Chibi in her arms.

"To London."

~ Sakura ~  Like it? Hate it? I think I'll go with hate. I was in a hurry to finish this fic you see. Anyway, I'll erased this fic if I'll receive several flames so please r+r. Flames (most likely) are accepted.

Now, some of you may not notice it but I changed Chibi Chibi's character a little. I don't know what her age is or what she looks like so I just used my imagination. Also, Chibi Chibi is NOT Galaxia's starseed. She's Princess Serenity's little sister during the Silver Millennium. (This is an AU fic after all..)

About Sailor Celeste, some of you may ask: "Why Sailor Celeste? Why not name her Sailor Sun since she IS after all the princess of the Sun Kingdom," well here's my answer, I decided that I like the name Sailor Celeste a lot more than Sailor Sun so there. =P 

Also, Mamoru and the inners won't be reincarnated like most of you hope. For the outers I'll let you guys decide. 

Send your votes/comments/suggestions//etc… to lady_akarui@yahoo.com .

NOTE: I'll only accept votes emailed at my email address. (Gomen if I sound cruel but at this way it'll be much easier for me to count, gomen.)


End file.
